


Depths of Love

by LyriaFrost



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyriaFrost/pseuds/LyriaFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The people of Albion are happy that their king and queen have so much room in their heart to love. Even if it is not limited to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Depths of Love

The royal palace was always a hive of activity. It seemed like every night there was a feast or ball or celebration of some kind. The people of Albion loved these events because they could come and watch their rulers. King Arthur and Queen Guinevere were beloved by all but this was not just because of their skills at politics. It was because they had found a way to balance the needs of the kingdom against their own desires and this made both monarchs, and in turn the people, very happy. Certainly, King Arthur loved Guinevere and there was no one he would rather have as his queen and the mother of his heirs. But his heart truly belonged to his bumbling court sorcerer.

Merlin had fascinated him ever since he had met the boy on that fateful day. With Merlin as his manservant, Arthur got to study the boy even more. Eventually his fascination had turned into a deep friendship and from there it strengthened into love. When Arthur finally picked up enough courage to tell Merlin how he felt, Merlin admitted that he felt the same way. But he also revealed another secret.

He told Arthur about the magic he had been born with and all the times he had used it to save the kingdom and Arthur and even Uther. Arthur felt only the briefest flash of betrayal before he remembered that this was Merlin and he thought about all the chances Merlin had to kill him or let him die and there was no doubt left in his mind. So Arthur grabbed Merlin’s face and pressed their lips together, effectively silencing the babbling idiot. And from then on everything was okay because Merlin was there to protect him from magic and Arthur was there to protect Merlin from himself.

Now, years later, they still shared that deep bond of trust and love. Arthur loved Guinevere, and he once thought that he was in love with her. But now he knew for sure that his heart belonged to Merlin, just as Gwen’s belonged to Lancelot. Arthur had known for a long time, ever since Lancelot and Gwen had first met. Of course at that time, Arthur had thought that he loved Gwen as well and so there was a great deal of competition and animosity between the two men. But that was all in the past now, Lancelot was one of his most trusted knights and friends.

The people of the land didn’t care about these strange relationships because no one tried to hide it. They didn’t show it off to the world, they refrained from public displays of affection, but it was no secret. If one looked closely, they could see that Arthur and Gwen’s wedding rings, though similar, were not a matched set. Each ring’s mate glittered on the finger of the one it was meant for.

And King Arthur was the greatest king that Albion had ever known. He had brought peace back to the land, welcoming the good sorcerers home while keeping away those who wished the kingdom ill. Everyone was happy, prosperous, and content. If Arthur needed Merlin and Gwen needed Lancelot, well the people could let them have that. After all, they had sacrificed so much and fought so hard for their kingdom.

So the people came to the parties and celebrations to watch their rulers and rejoice in the fact that they had such loving, just monarchs again.


End file.
